bubbleguppiesfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Guppies Go Home: Part Eight
Part Eight A ceremony was held at the Chateau Royal Atlantean a week later. Everyone was there; Gil, wrapped up around the midsection, Oona, who mostly tended to the sick and injured, and all the fish, lobsters and snails, who once again enjoy equal rights. At that moment, the king stepped out on stage for the first time in fifty years (just imagine him with Morgan Freeman's voice!). "Ladies and gentleman," he said slowly, with everyone listening intently. "I am deeply sorry for the harm and prejudice we have brought upon our minority bretheren." Everyone cheered. "And I am afraid I have brought this upon everyone, because of the decision to send the heirs away for their safety. If not for this action, we would never have lost so many of our own. However, if we had not, the lot of the minorities, would still be living in poverty. By my power, the Congressional and I have made a unanimous decision to rebuild the rural areas and make the urban areas free for everyone to live in, despite your species." The crowd again applauded louder, "Another unanimous decision, was to pass on the crown, to our heirs. For his bravery, determination, and overall passion, I crown thee, King Vergisant Goby Kinteman I." Goby ascended the stage, gracefully accepted the crown, looked back to the enthusiastic crowd, and shed a tear. Deema was the first to his side, kissed him, as the rest of his friends. "Thank you so much, your highness." Said Goby to the king "Son," he said, "You're the king now, you're 'your highness' now" he said. "This is just fantastic! We freed these people, saved a friend," Goby said, "And now I'm a real queen!" Deema said, as she kissed Goby once again, as the Bubble Guppies waved to the crowd one more time. The next day, Gil, Frankus and Mr. Grouper, along with the other Guppies visited the memorial for those lost in the battle. "Son," Frankus said, "I can't thank you enough for the courage you have. If it weren't for you, we'd be starvin' in dat there cave right now." "Oh, well, it was Rocky's idea to go spelunking in the first place. Wait a minute, I never saw him during the battle, where was he?" "I saw him," Oona said, "He helped us heal you and gave us supplies and medical aid. But after that, not a thing." Nonny added, "You don't think..." and looked into the sea of headstones. One side of the path, designated for those who fought for the Atlanteans, the other for the rebellion. A mortician and three others were carrying another casket, draped with a blank blue flag. "We're glad we found you." The mortician said. "As are we." said Mr. Grouper, "Do you know the whereabouts of a Mr. Rocky Sebring?" "Ah, perfect." The mortician said, "We believe this is the body of the Mr. Rocky Sebring you ask for, do you agree?" The men set the casket down, opened it, and lying inside, an 8-year-old boy lay peacefully, but with two gashes in his face and body, one large and one small. Molly looked away guiltily. "We agree." Goby said. "So, will you be burying him now?" Oona asked, shedding a tear. "That's exactly why we needed to talk to you." The mortician said, "We're just not quite sure where." Category:Stories